What is Reality?
by PinkParadise23
Summary: "You...seem so familiar... I feel like, I've known you for a long time, Roxas." (RokuNami/Roxiné)


**A/N: Hello! Since Just A Little Game got so many hits, I bring you guys another RokuNami oneshot, it's a little, different I guess? Hehe, hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_By the time you stumble upon this, I may not be in existence anymore. Whatever the case may be, I am glad, you are taking your time to read this._

_During my time, a few weeks before I began to write this, I had met a boy who had the most up-beat personality I had ever witnessed and...he made me smile whenever I saw him. He had moderately short locks of gravity defying golden hair and intensifying cerulean eyes, his skin was tanned and it glistened as if it was too perfect to be real, his grin was the most memorable thing about him, it was permanently burned into my mind and I kept on recalling his grin whenever I was sad._

_He never showed up after our first encounter, in fact, I never heard him say anything, he just smiled...it was as if he never existed, the frustrating thing about this situation was that I did not know how to relocate him. _

_ Every night I hoped that I would get dreams that would give me clues as to where I could find him. However, it was just a prayer, it was unlikely to come true, right? On a daily basis, my mind was occupied with thoughts of him and only him, it was as if he turned into an addiction, I yearned to find him, no matter what._

_A couple weeks passed and one evening, I decided to stroll across the beach for a breath of fresh air, the damp sand gave a sense of serenity to me as my feet dug into it, the salty scent of the air made it extremely pleasant, the thought of having ice cream would just add to the peaceful atmosphere. _

_The colour of red dominated the other hues in the horizon as the gold sun began to sink low towards the water until it created a bright path of gold over the surface of the ocean, I stared in awe, it was...breath taking. _

_My long, flaxen tresses flew with the wind like wings and occasionally, they blocked my vision, I felt a small smile urging to curl up my lips because my cerulean eyes caught the sight of __ a boy around my age walking across the shore, as if he was in deep thought, his blonde hair swayed a little with the breeze and his hands were drugged into his pockets, he too was barefoot._

_Without giving it a second thought, I sprinted my way towards him and called out, "Hey!"_

_The tall blonde turned around with a cheerful grin plastered across his face, he looked at me like he recognised me, I surely recognised him so why wouldn't he?_

_"I think we've met before, hi! I'm _Naminé_, Naminé Gwendayline Fair, and you?" I chirped happily while I extended my hand towards his. I found my personality a little out of character at this point, you see, I was never the outgoing type._

_The blonde haired boy just smiled in response and turned to fully face me, I felt so short in front of him, he was tall, he stood at least eight inches taller than me, if not more. While I was around five foot three inches, he was probably six foot or more. _

_I really had to crane my neck in order to see him properly, but when I did, I saw the most unique blue eyes meeting mine, I felt as if I had seen them before, I felt as if I had stared into those eyes countless times without hesitation. _

_"_Naminé_?" he whispered, breaking me out of my trance. _

_It was silent, the cool wind howled, forming a trail of goosebumps on my skin as it caressed me, however, I could not get my mind off of the fact that I had actually heard him speak!_

_"_Roxas. Roxas Roger Strife," _he mentioned, this time he was more coherent and I could hear his voice. It was quite low in pitch, emphasising how masculine it was, yet it held onto that boyish trait an early teenaged boy has._

_Roxas. The name was really familiar, it seemed as if this name slipped off my tongue countless times. His voice was just how I had expected it to be, it did not surprise me when it turned out to be the way it did._

_I smiled softly, "Nice to meet you, Roxas." _

_"Likewise." _

* * *

_A whole month has passed and my daily routine was to meet Roxas at the beach everyday after school hours and I would run as fast my legs could carry me in order to spend the whole afternoon with him. _

_On Friday, I was a little late due to the teacher not allowing us to leave soon enough and he also assigned me with a very uninteresting topic; to research a true love story that existed in any historical period. Who would want to research that? As far as I knew, there were many love stories, some that lasted, some that did not and some that were left incomplete due to tragic circumstances._

_For that particular assignment, I found the incomplete love to be the most interesting one, it intrigued me a lot, yet, I did not know why._

_Back at the beach that afternoon, a tall figure caught the corner of my eye, I turned my head slightly, only to see my close friend, Roxas. He was grinning his unforgettable grin and he was fully dressed in obsidian clothes, which consisted of black jeans, a black shirt and black converse._

_His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows while he sprinted towards me in a split second, he was incredibly fast._

_"Hey Naminé!" he greeted me cheerfully while he bent down and placed his hands above his knees to catch his breath. _

_I got up from the warm sand, stumbling a little while I tried to regain my balance, however, I unfortunately lost my balance and clashed into the boy, who caught me with ease. _

_"S-sorry," I stuttered, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment._

_Roxas chuckled a little and helped me regain my balance. "Don't sweat it, say, what are you doing this weekend?" he questioned me out of sudden interest that surprised me._

_"N-nothing, do you want to meet up?" I responded, a small smile curled up my lips. I tried my best to divert my attention to the sand, I did not want him to see the hope in my eyes, I really wanted him to come._

_"Sure. Where do you want to go?" he beamed, grinning cheerfully while our eyes met for a brief moment. _

_"You...seem so familiar... I feel like, I've known you for a long time, Roxas," I whispered, all of a sudden ignoring his question._

_The blonde quirked a brow at my response in confusion, "What are you talking about? We met...many-I mean, last month." Did he get tongue tied?_

_I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him. "Yeah, you're right, how silly of me," I chuckled nervously, ignoring his gaze._

_The blonde changed the subject due to the awkwardness that flowed into the atmosphere. "Do you want to meet up tomorrow or sometime?" _

_I grinned, "Oh yeah! There's a theme park nearby, do you want to go? We can go on so many rides! Oh-," I stopped myself, only to see his grin vanish._

_"Why a theme park of all places?" _

_"Well...," I began, "...there are many enjoyable rides, they're really bright and joyful, and-and they have roller coasters! I love roller coasters! We sh-," Roxas cut me off angrily, yelling. _

_"NO! I'm not going to a theme park!" he almost shrieked. _

_Without another chance to debate, he turned on his heels and sprinted as fast as a deer in headlights and if my eyes deceived me, I would not mention the fact that I saw him vanish into thin air while he was sprinting..._

* * *

_The next couple of days passed with me searching for Roxas desperately, I called out to him, I searched everywhere I could, desperately trying to see him. Another burden was in my hands and that was the love assignment I had to submit the following day, I was overloaded with work. _

_"Roxas...I'm really sorry, please, forgive me and come back, please!" I yelled into thin air while I allowed the hot tears to cascade down my tanned face._

_The only response I got was some people staring at me as if I was out of my mind, as if...I had made everything up and none of this was ever a part of reality. Maybe I did imagine everything, however, it felt so...real, I just, could not think of it as a figment of my imagination. I...really missed him. _

_Realising that I was not going to receive any response, a deep sigh escaped my lips and I reluctantly picked up my belongings, heading towards the local library, it was the oldest library present and it consisted of books about everything. And I mean, everything._

_Even though the library was in a very good condition, the century old books really showed their age. My eyes lit up at the sight of a section of 'love', it actually had a section for this strong emotion we feel towards people. As strange as it sounds, I only thought of Roxas when I walked towards that section of the library._

_Well, I could not lie about the fact that I cared for him, deeply and I had never felt this way for any other boy._

_After minutes of searching, I finally found a book titled as, 'Incomplete Love Stories.'_

_Upon opening the book, I found many stories, true stories with paintings of the lovers. I smiled slightly and skimmed through the pages in a rush. _

_However, while skimming through, my eyes widened at the sight of the name 'Roxas', what shocked me was the sight of Roxas, my friend's picture with...me! We were embracing each-other lovingly, as if there was nothing that could break us apart. _

_The only difference was that, in the book I was being referred to as Angel...could...could it be that...no, how could it? I read the whole story in a matter of minutes and I could hear my heart's beating drum against my ears, loudly._

_It stated that, 'Roxas and Angel were inseparable, their bond was so strong, it inspired many of the common folk and they simply adored them together. However, a traumatic incident split them apart...forever. The pair had decided to go to a theme park for an enjoyable evening but it ended up being a tragic day as Roxas fell to his death from a roller coaster at a great height. Not being able to bare the scene, Angel jumped off of it without giving it a second thought. Although you could interpret this story as a completed story since everyone considers them as united, you never really know.'_

_My heart pounded loudly against my ribcage, the only thing I could think of was..._

_Was I Angel? Could it be possible? Was Roxas...alive...or...? _

_I had so many questions, and the only one to answer these questions was Roxas. _

_I needed to find him, no matter what. It is not just his life anymore, mine has been weaved with his and I have the right to know!_

_I will find him, even if it means going to the other side of the world._

_Naminé Gwendayline **Angel** Black._

* * *

The flaxen haired girl scrunched up the piece of paper she has been scribbling on furiously and threw it out of the window, her blue eyes traveled to the sky and subconsciously, she began to count the stars, waiting for whatever lay ahead of her the following day.

From a distance, a tall figure picked up the scrunched up piece of paper and began to read it, tears escaped his crystal eyes while he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N: This was a scraped idea I ignored for months, so technically it's older than Just A Little Game, but I sudden felt like writing it. Hehe.**

**I don't think I will get any reviews for this, it seems rushed and...I don't know, not to a good standard but while I work on the major RokuNami story I'm planning, I thought some people might like to read this.**

**Bye! :) Let me know what you think!**


End file.
